The present invention relates generally to a printing apparatus, and more specifically to a printing apparatus for imprinting characters and sequentially indexed indicia upon work in the form of a pre-printed documentary web particularly edge punched continuous forms. Such indicia is of the type normally carried by commercial forms including the common business forms, such as commercial checks, and other financial documents, and the like.
In the printing of sequentially or otherwise specifically identified or numerically identified and arranged documents such as commercial checks, invoice forms, money orders, the individual documents are frequently and preferably pre-printed with the conventional information and indicia arranged thereon, with the exception being the imprinting of sequentially arranged numerical or alpha-numerical indicia. This type of printed document is available commerically in web form. The device of the present invention is intended for use by a printer to imprint numerical data onto the forms. These commerically available pre-printed webs will normally be made available with pre-punched marginal perforations.
In order to reduce the cost of these forms, and in accordance with the present invention, the individual consuming entity may provide a means for applying the sequentially arranged numerical and/or alpha-numerical indicia to the forms, with this application being made possible through the use of relatively unskilled or semi-skilled labor. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted for utilization in such a facility and for handling by such personnel.